Swarm
by Marree
Summary: The whole story of the 'Library Girl.' The result of waiting for college acceptance letters and too much halloween candy


Swarm  
by Mariye  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Disclaimer: I own Lock, Alan, Jefery, and Jen. All the rest belong to   
Square. If you want to use any of my characters, go on ahead o^-^o,   
just let me know so I can read the story when its up at FanFic.net.  
This was written as a quick distraction to keep me from thinking  
about if all the colleges I applied to will accept me... Plus I  
just got back from taking little kids trick or treating (yeah,  
I'll do anything for free candy o^-^o) and the sugar is getting to  
me.   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"RAGE." Fujin kicked Raijin in the leg. I stiffled a giggle as Raijin   
went into some speech about him being sweet and innocent and good. I   
crept up behind them and kicked him in the other leg. Fujinn smiled.  
  
"Everyone is against me, ya know! I can't take it! Even the SeeDs are  
beatin on me."  
  
"Maybe its cause they want you." Jefery said. He smiled as Fujin and   
I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes.  
  
"Ya know, that could be it. You know these women want me. You two are   
single, right?" Raijin elbowed me.  
  
"Lower those eyebrows boy or I'll make them lower!" I kicked him again,  
this time hard and in the butt. He fell forward. Fujin came alongside  
him and kicked him once more for good measure.  
  
"PEST."  
  
"You know it. So what's going on. Where's Cid at?" I looked around.   
Nida, Lock, Alan, and Xu walked in. I walked over to my brother and   
put my arm around his shoulder. "So Nida, where's the headmaster at?"  
  
Nida shrugged my arm off him. "Hey Jen. I honestly have no clue."  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Jefery got up from the desk chair and   
walked toward us.  
  
"WHY?" Fujin came and stood next to me.  
  
"Cid wouldn't have summoned the Disciplinary committee and the top SeeD  
leaders if it weren't important." Xu walked toward the main door to   
The Office. "Have any of you tried the door?"  
  
Raijin stood up, rubbing his butt and shin. "I did, but it wouldn't  
open ya know." Xu turned the knob and pushed. The door opened without   
any trouble at all.  
  
"RAGE."  
  
"You SAID you checked it." I gave Raijin a look. Alan walked up beside  
me and hit my shoulder.   
  
"And you believed him." Alan said while chuckling.  
  
Dork. I thought as we walked into the huge office. I wonder what's   
going on. First Cid tells all of the newest SeeDs to go home and take   
a break. Next all the Garden Master guys start getting an attitude.   
Plus Selphie and Zell aren't back from their first mission yet. It all   
seems to happen at once. Cid walked out from behind one of the   
rainbow curtains. He looks so much older today. Ever since the   
Sorceress Edea showed up.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all here. As you know the Garden Assistants have   
been getting hostile ever since the assasination attempt on Edea. This  
is because this Garden's Garden Master didn't approve of the actions  
SeeD took.  
  
Alan stepped forward. "SeeD members did that?!?"   
  
"Yes. I want to tell all of you a little story about the history of   
Balamb Garden. After it is over, you can decide whose side you will be  
on." Cid sat down on the edge of his desk. Jefery, Alan, and Nida went  
and sat off in their little group again. Lock and Xu went and sat  
like obedient little kids in front of Cid. I walked toward the back and  
stood with Raijin and Fujin. At least that way if he gets boring I can watch   
R and F bicker. I smiled to myself.  
  
Cid began his story...  
  
"Back when my wife and I wanted to start Garden, we ended up, well,   
running low on funds. No one wanted to support us. Then I met NORG,   
a Shumi entrepeneur. When I told him my plans he seemed delighted.   
Edea and I thought it would be wise to ask for his support. Then after  
Garden was built he started the idea of us charging for our services.  
He is unhappy with Galbadia and Balamb's assasination attempt on Edea.  
So he is causing unrest in the school. He intends to have me captured  
and sent off as a sacrifice."  
  
"Wait a second," Lock said as he raised his hand. " Edea? Wife? As in  
The Sorceress Edea?" Cid re-adjusted his glasses and started again.  
  
"Yes. When I met her I understood she was a sorceress from childhood.  
I also established this Garden and SeeD knowing that one day." He   
stopped, sighed, then continued. "One day SeeD would battle and destroy  
the sorceress. Her. That is essentially the main purpose of SeeD. I  
sent the younger, newer SeeDs home. I knew they wouldn't be ready for   
this kind of battle. The Disciplinary Committee will be the only ones  
who can keep order. Plus both Fujin and Raijin have been SeeDs for   
over a year now and are ready for whatever may come. Xu, Jen, Lock,   
and Alan. You were members of the last SeeD test I actually led 2 years  
ago. I know that I can rely on each of you. Nida, Jefery, you two have   
the least experience here, but I know you will excel. Are you all with  
me?"  
  
Raijin stood forward. "We're on Seifer's side, ya know. But since this  
is our home and these people are messing everything up, we're gonna   
have to dish out a little punishment." Fujin nodded her head.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
'I'll help. This is the only home I've ever known. I have to." I said  
as I stepped forward. All the others nodded their agreement.  
  
"All right," Cid said as he walked toward the center of the room.   
"We're going to make everyone believe that I'm on the first floor. Xu,  
you will be the only one to use the elevator. You also are in charge  
of getting any junior classmen to the classrooms. After that you will   
watch the Training Center. Jen, you take care of the library. That is   
where we are going to make them believe I am. Nida, you take care of   
the Infirmary. Jefery, you handle the Quad. Alan, set up a hologram in   
the garage and take care of that area. Lock, you watch the cafeteria.  
The dorms are off limits. Fujin, Raijin, I want you to try and   
maintain some order in the hall. I also want to warn you that the   
intercoms are down. I've had Lock alert the other SeeDs to the   
situation. They will meet in those areas to cause a distraction. Now  
before I send you off, I want you all to remember that the confused  
people down there are a swarm. Alone, they are weak and may even   
support us. But they are afraid, so they side with someone they think   
is strong. Don't let them outnumber you or they can catch you off   
guard. Dismissed."  
  
---------------------  
half an hour later...  
---------------------  
  
"Jen, Its getting rough out there!"  
  
"One at a time. One at a time!"  
  
"Potions? Does anyone have a potion?"  
  
I weaved through the SeeDs and Garden students on Cid's side in the  
library. I walked toward two of the first SeeDs who had arrived here.  
  
"Hi, Sheun and Tom? Listen, keep this quiet, but a group of Grats   
somehow found their way to the back of the library. Take this Sharkon  
GF and go take care of them." I walked toward the girl asking for   
potions.   
  
"Hi, I'm Jen, I'm in charge here. You look new."  
  
She looked up at me with teary eyes. "My friend and I were attacked for  
no reason. We came here hoping for help, but no one seems to have any   
supplies and he's bleeding a lot. I'm Rach and that's Zac." She pointed  
to a boy about 15 years old laying against a bookcase. His legs were   
bleeding.  
  
"Here." I said, handing her a hi-potion. "Give him this then go behind  
those bookcases over there and hide, alright? Let us SeeDs handle   
everything. I walked past Lonet and Sidney and they ushered in   
refugees and people on our side.   
  
"Jen! Garden Master Man outside! Hurry!"   
  
I walked over to the man trying to report to me for the last five   
minutes. "Go keep things partially organized Hur. I'll take care of   
him."  
  
Just as I walked I walked toward the door, Zell and some girl and guy I   
didn't know walked in.  
  
"Where's Cid?" The guy in the black leather said while holding a   
gunblade at my throat. I pushed the blade down.  
  
"Whose side are you on jerk?" I said as I raised my fists.  
  
"Neither. Missiles are headed for Garden and we need to tell him."   
  
"What?" I backed up. I really didn't expect that answer. "I'm really not  
sure where he is. Go find Xu." Even though I knew Zell, I wasn't sure if  
I could trust all of them with the truth. Xu would be able to judge them  
better. The man in black put his gunblade away.   
  
"Any idea where she is?"  
  
"Try the Training Center."   
  
He turned and walked away, without even thanking me. The girl in the   
long blue vest coat looked at me and followed him. More people   
started flocking towards me. I pulled away and grabbed Zell's hand.  
  
"Here, um, maybe you need this more." I put a Phoenix Feather in his  
hand. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As they walked out, all of the refugees and Cid SeeD supporters   
trapped me in their fold again. And here all these people around  
me are clamoring for support and leadership.  
  
You may ask me what inspiring or brilliant thoughts I was   
thinking at that moment. Or what I was planning to help  
alert people about missiles.  
  
Honestly, I know this s going to sound incredibly selfish.  
  
I was thinking how could I say here, um, maybe you need this more.  
And I was thinking about what he thought of me.  
  
But I honestly in my heart that even though I have classes with him  
and see him all the time, he'll probably never even think of me.  
And if he does, all I'll be is 'the library girl.' I hope to Hyne that  
that I'm remembered as more than just a library girl  
  
---------  
  
Epilogue:  
  
::: over loud speaker :::  
  
"Hello everyone! Well, we made it. Who would have thought the Garden   
was mobile? We're just going to drift for a while. Hopefully everything  
will be back to normal. Thanks to Squall, Rinoa, and Zell for getting the  
message to us and getting us out safely. Also thanks to all the Adv.   
SeeDs and Disciplinary Committee for their help in maintaining order   
during that rough time. Thank you!"  
  
(end)   



End file.
